Fibrous structures that exhibit a CETM Factor of 21 or greater and/or a CETM*L2 Factor of greater than 1000 are known in the art. For example, fibrous structures that comprise a fiber comprising a hydroxyl polymer that exhibit a CETM Factor of 21 or greater and/or that exhibit a CETM*L2 Factor of greater than 1000 are known in the art.
It is known that sanitary tissue products comprising a fibrous structure that exhibits a CETM Factor of 21 or greater and/or that exhibits a CETM*L2 Factor of greater than 1000 do not exhibit consumer acceptable properties such as linting and/or pilling, especially wet linting and/or wet pilling, dry linting and/or dry pilling, and/or softness.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fibrous structure that exhibits a CETM Factor of less than 20 and/or a CETM*L2 Factor of less than 950; methods for making such fibrous structures and sanitary tissue products comprising such fibrous structures.